


You Stuck Your Dick In Me, Of Course You Like Me

by neadevar



Series: Let The Human In [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Talk of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: There it was. Prompto tensed up as he turned to look at the bigger man. He had finally come to tell him that this couldn’t happen again, that he jeopardized Noct’s safety, that he was only doing him a favor and not to expect anything more.





	You Stuck Your Dick In Me, Of Course You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh I'm not sure if I like this so but its 3 in the morning and I'm going for it

There wasn’t a whole lot Prompto could find to say, which was ridiculous because it was  _ him.  _ He was pro at rattling off random shit just to avoid any awkward silence. Well, maybe it wasn’t awkward for his friends but it was awkward for him. He didn’t like the quiet. It lets you think and when you think you dwell and he  _ hated  _ dwelling. There was far too much for him to dwell on and work himself into a frenzy over.

Which, coincidentally, was what he had been doing the past few days. Not that he really minded a whole lot that everyone was trying to give him space. He needed a little time to think he figured. But he could do that in the shower, or on his morning runs, not like this. All he could think about was what he had put his friends through. Ignis, reserved and almost conservative Ignis, had bathed him and fingered him. Noctis, his best friend, had held him while Gladio fucked him. _ Shit, Gladiolus.  _ That was a whole other problem that Prompto didn’t want to get into but couldn’t help it because no one was  _ talking  _ to him. 

Stupid Gladio with his stupid muscles and stupid voice and stupid  _ everything.  _ There was no way, not after all that happened in the last two weeks, that he didn’t realize just how much the blonde liked him. He had seemed the least inclined to give Prompto space but even more careful with him. Walking on eggshells kind of careful. And Prom  _ hated it.  _

So there he was, just a few days after he had gone through his heat laying in bed in the trailer because at least in here it was quite by himself instead of quiet with three pairs of eyes staring at him like he might snap. Or bend over and expose himself. He wasn’t quite sure what was going through their minds but after he had shamelessly begged and took his pleasure from them he wouldn’t be surprised if they thought that was exactly what he might do.

Prompto groaned and shoved a pillow underneath his ass. He was still sore, terribly so, and wasn’t sure he would ever stop limping. But he figured getting pounded into the mattress for a week will do that. Of course Gladio hadn’t fucked him the entire time, the man was only human and needed to sleep and let his dick have a chance at life again for at least a few hours at a time. Even so he took more dick during that week then he thought he’d ever take in a lifetime. 

Sleep should have come easily, Prompto had barely been awake for more than a few hours at a time before needing a quick nap since after his heat. Instead though he stared at the bunk above him and felt a stirring in his gut.

Which was normal, he was still riding out waves of hormones and probably would for a few more days. Along with bouts where he just needed a quick cry, times where he shoved food in his mouth at breakneck speed, sometimes he just got hard and his ass got a little slick. Not ‘in heat’ kind of slick but just enough that he could stick a finger or two inside himself to help him get off a little quicker so that he could go on about his day. It sucked but he knew it was part of the gig. 

Prompto heard the trailer door open and quickly pulled the pillow out from under himself, hissing when his hips ached. He pressed it over the erection that was poking at the covers and looked up in time to see Gladio closing the door behind him. 

His dick was apparently happy to see him, and Prompto wished that the excess hormones would flush out of his system faster. 

“Hey,” Gladio sounded like he was trying to sound soothing, and Prom gave him kudos for trying. “You okay?”

That… honestly took the blonde a little by surprise. Nobody had really bothered to inquire if he was okay since he had officially gotten out of his heat. He knew it was just them giving him space, not wanting to pry and all, but hearing it made his chest ache because god  _ damn it  _ he was lonely and tired of the stupid silence and just wanted everything to go back to normal.

He apparently took too long to respond as Gladio tacked on. “I can leave you alone if you want I just-.”

“ _ No! _ ” Prompto flinched at how he raised his voice. This was okay. This was fine. He just seemed desperate now that’s okay.  _ Why am I so stupid.  _ “I mean… I’m okay. And you can stay.”

Gladiolus visibly relaxed, walking over to take the bunk opposite of Prompto. “Great, that’s… great. We need you at your best if we’re to get Noct to Altissia. Can’t have you slacking off.”

Prompto flinched and the shield looked like he wanted to bolt. “I mean, that’s not what I-.”

“It’s fine,” the blonde interrupted. 

Here it was, the awkward silence that normally Prompto could babble his way through until things were a little less weird. Now though? He wasn’t sure what to even start talking about. He laid back down instead, willing himself to go to sleep. He heard Gladio shuffle.

“I’m sorry,” Gladiolus said. “That was kind of an asshole thing to say, but I do want to talk to you.”

There it was. Prompto tensed up as he turned to look at the bigger man. He had finally come to tell him that this couldn’t happen again, that he jeopardized Noct’s safety, that he was only doing him a favor and not to expect anything more.

“I like you.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Prompto stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Gladio you stuck your dick in me, of course you think you like me.”

Gladiolus shook his head, resting his hands on his knees. “No. I mean yes. But also I liked you before. It’s just that Noctis, despite him being the brat he is, is my priority and he needs to stay my priority. So I needed to say that so that I could get it out and get back to doing my job.”

He laid on the bunk then, turning his back to Prompto. The blonde himself sat up again and stared at the man incredulously. 

“You don’t just  _ say  _ that and get to go to sleep.”

Gladio’s gruff hum was all he got in return.

With a scowl Prompto kicked him, immediately hissed when it jostled the ache in his hips. “Don’t do that, asshole.  _ Look  _ at me.”

The shield turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“What?  _ What?! _ ” He wanted to strangle him. “You don’t just drop a bombshell like that and then act as if you didn’t just completely rearrange my head?”

“You mean you-.”

“I like you too, you idiot.”

Gladio smirked a little then. “You’re just saying that because you had my dick in your ass.”

That earned him a pillow to the face and it wasn’t until Gladio was staring down at Prompto’s lap did he realize how bad that idea kind of was. Throughout the entire conversation his dick hadn’t gone down in the slightest. With an embarrassed huff Prompto set his hands over it, biting back a hiss at the touch.

“Excess hormones,” he explained, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s normal.”

“Did you,” Gladio hesitated for a second. “Uh, need any help?”

Prompto thought there wasn’t any time he would ever  _ not  _ want Gladio all over him. Instead of answering he just surged forward to kiss the shield, noses bumping and teeth nearly banging before Gladio’s hands cupped his cheeks and righted them. Before Prompto could feel embarrassed about his over eager fumbling Gladio was kissing him deep. Warm breath fanned across his face as Gladio sighed through his nose. Prompto couldn’t have muffled his whine if he had tried. 

“Scoot over,” Gladio told him when he pulled away, and Prompto did just that. 

The cold wall against the blond’s back sent goosebumps  rising over his arms. Gladio crowded in, what little room that was left in the bed barely enough for his hulking frame. They were pressed nearly flush together and Prompto reveled in the heat Gladio put off. He wiggled his hips and struggled to get out of his sleep shorts as Gladio unbuttoned the front of his pants and pulled them down enough to pull his cock out. He didn’t touch it more than that though, instead reaching forward to pull Prompto’s head closer and kiss him breathless.

Prompto groaned hard when a hand left his face to prod at his cock. Fingers dragged along the length sending head down the back of his spine. Prompto pulled away to pant against Gladio’s chest when a large hand wrapped around him and stroked. He was already embarrassingly close, bucking his hips and moaning into Gladio’s chest. He reached down with one of his hands and wrapped it around Gladio’s cock. He took a moment to marvel at how that had fit inside of him when he realized his fingers couldn’t even wrap around it completely. Gladio groaned above him and Prompto took it as a sign to continue, jacking him off to the same tempo as the hand on his own cock. 

Prompto shuddered when he came, a high pitched whine managing to escape his throat as he spilled over Gladio’s fist. His hand went slick on the bigger man’s dick as he let his orgasm wash over him. It wasn’t until he felt wetness hitting his chest did he realize that Gladio had finished himself off. 

He kissed at Gladio’s chest, a little guilty that he hadn’t been the one to finish him off. If Gladio had a problem with it he didn’t voice it. He struggled out of his shirt to clean off his hand and Prompto’s chest.

“You okay there, chocobo?” Gladio asked.

Prompto asked, finally prying his face away from Gladio’s tits to look up at him. “Yeah. Just sleepy.”

“You don’t need anything more, do you?”

Prompto looked at his dick, waiting to see if it would twitch back to life. When it didn’t he shook his head. “Nope. I’m all good. Thanks, big guy.”

Gladio chuckled and moved to get off the bed. Not wanting him to leave Prompto slung an arm and a leg over him. “Nope, you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m not sure we can both fit in this bed enough to sleep,” Gladio said. “As much as I wish we could.”

Prompto groaned, realizing he was right, “Then just cuddle me for a little bit. Where are your after sex manners?”

Gladio relaxed into the bed and slung an arm around Prompto, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and against his scent glands. They didn’t smell nearly as strong as they had been while he had been in heat. His head still swam though as he breathed in deeply. Prompto wiggled a bit until he was more comfortable, tangling his legs with Gladios.

“Do I smell good?” He asked, jokingly. Gladio grunted and held him tighter.

“Damn delectable,” Gladio told him, kissing at his neck.

Prompto sighed and smiled sleepily, thinking about how stupidly lucky he had gotten despite all the overwhelming bad luck that had plagued him before. It seemed to work out, he figured. He had a hulking mass of a man in his bed and was wrapped around him like cling film, so it sure appeared to be that way. 

It wasn’t until Ignis was shaking them awake that Prompto realized they had, in fact, slept in the same bed. Despite the crook in his neck and the stiffness in his legs he couldn’t be too upset about it though.


End file.
